vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daewi Han
|-|Base= |-|Robe of The Sage= Summary Han Dae-Wi is a fairly plain looking teenager who works several part-time jobs in an attempt to pain his friend Seung-Woo's hospital bills after the latter developed cancer. Unbeknownst to most, he and Seung-Woo formed an invincible delinquent duo known as "Mad Cow", single-handedly defeating every other delinquent group in the entire Gangnam district in a street brawl. He enters the God of High School Tournament to either get the money required for Seung-Woo's operation or use the tournament's resources to develop a cure. When Seung-Woo perishes before the end of the tournament, Dae-Wi takes his friend's last words to heart and devotes his time to help his newfound friends Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra's wishes come true. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely High 7-A | At least Low 4-C via hax Name: Han Dae-Wi Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Charyeok User | The King's Successor Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Full Contact Karate Practitioner, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing with Hatae's Tears | Physics Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation (can raise gravity by 1000x), Energy Manipulation, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Bent space to divert an attack from Satan) 'Attack Potency: Mountain level (threw a punch that shifted so much air that his opponent felt as if he was punching a mountain when he attempted to block it), likely Small Island level (the aftershock of the aforementioned feat contributed to the destruction of an artificial island along with Yu Mi-Ra and Mo-Ri Hui) | At least Small Star level via hax (Threw Mars at Earth by accident and pushed back Jupiter with the help of Hui Mo-Ri after it was thrown by Satan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Jin Mo-Ri's base form who is able to keep pace with teleporters) | Massively FTL+ combat speed (Pulled Mars into Earth's atmosphere in an instant, matched blows with Satan and responded to the latter's attempt to throw Jupiter at Earth in an instant) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (Should be comparable to Yu Mi-Ra but is physically stronger than her) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (Should be comparable to Yu Mi-Ra and is physically stronger than her.) | At least Class XGJ (Matched Satan's strikes) Durability: At least City level, likely Island level (Withstood attacks from the Priests) | At least Small Star level with the Sage's Robe (The combined might of all the major gods of the Greek Pantheon could not pierce the Sage's Robe, Withstood attacks from both Satan and Michael, the former of whom is strong enough to send Jupiter as a projectile at Earth with no apparent effort) Stamina: High. He is quite resilient, due to having sustained a prolonged battle with Jin Mo-Ri's base form and nearly won. He also went back to fighting at full strength minutes after being resuscitated when his heart was stopped. Range: Extended melee range with Full Contact Karate. Tens of meters (several dozens) with wind blasts and water attacks. Interplanetary (several AU) with telekinesis (Sent Satan flying to the Moon, pulled Mars towards the Earth, pushed back Jupiter to its original position) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He is about as analytical as Yu Mi-Ra and is willing to resort to pragmatic tactics to win. Is extremely calm and level-headed unlike his teammates, always trying to work out the best possible action. Weaknesses: After losing his right eye to The King, he's lost his ability to use his Charyeok and his depth perception has also been impaired, leaving him with a blind spot on his right side and a decreased ability to dodge and land attacks. | Due to his inexperience with his powers and status as a human, he has difficulty controlling the full extent of The King's powers and bleeds from his right eye when he uses them extensively, He often needs to announce his powers to use them and thus can be struck if caught off-guard, He lacks the King's physical strength and thus must constantly keep up his powers lest he becomes vulnerable to their attacks, which is physically and mentally draining for him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Full Contact Karate *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist:' He throws a straight punch powerful enough to begin tearing away the sleeves of his clothing and blow half a dozen grown men across the room and even injure a Priest without a Charyeok. It is also useful for defense, tearing right through most attacks with ease. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick:' He stomps the ground in the direction of his enemy, unleashing a shockwave to destroy the target's stance and throw them off balance. *'3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance:' Destroy's an opponent's defenses with a flurry of kicks and punches, even plowing through enemy attacks to get to a target. Can also be used against multiple targets at once. *'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: '''The previous three attacks manipulate the surrounding air flow around Dae-Wi, along him to release it as a powerful concussive blast that nearly defeated Jin Mo-Ri in a single attack during their match. Now he can use it without the previous three stances thanks to increased mastery. *'Basaltic Uppercut:' A powerful uppercut that can send multiple opponents skyward. *'Blue Dragon Reverse:' It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. *'The Ultimate:' After executing the previous three stances Dae-Wi holds and compresses the surrounding air flow around his body instead of releasing it immediately. While this leaves him open to attack, when unleashed the resulting burst of air is comparable to hitting someone with the force of a mountain, completely dwarfing all of his previous attacks. Charyeok '''Hatae:' A blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs and a top hat. As part of his contract with it Dae-Wi gains access to a variety of water-based techniques such as creating shields of water and bubbles for transportation. Its tears have also shown to have healing effects, closing wounds and restoring allies to consciousness. *'Hydrokinesis:' Dae-Wi can augment his attacks and bolster his defenses with hard-water constructs, forming compressed water blades and tidal waves along with his kicks and punches along with walls of water when he blocks, greatly improving his combat ability. *'Twin Strike:' An eruption of water is generated alongside the Phoenix Kick to further damage the opponent. *'Water Arrows:' High-speed arrow-shaped projectiles are formed out of water to strike the target during the White Tiger's Dance. *'Water Dragon's Storm:' A variation of the Blue Dragon's Storm combined with his Charyeok that creates a dragon out of water, further bolstering its already impressive power. Fundamental Force Manipulation After his death, Dae-Wi was revived and granted the Wisdom of the Sage by The King of Nox, giving him access to The King's command over the Fundamental Forces of Physics: Gravity, Electromagnetism, Strong Force, and Weak Force. As a result, he is able to control and manipulate virtually every naturally occurring phenomenon and manipulate forces like inertia and friction. *'Gravity Manipulation:' The King's most iconic ability, Dae-Wi has gained command over gravity, attacking Zeus, the Angels, Nephilims and the morning crows by increasing the gravitational force around him and Xiao Chen by x100, forcing the surrounding gods and disciples onto their knees. He can currently multiply the gravitational force around his targets to a maximum of 1000x normal gravity *'Strong Force Manipulation:' Dae-Wi is able to manipulate the strong force that binds subatomic particles together, allowing him to obliterate Zeus' upper body by generating a blast of nuclear energy that Zeus compared to the sun. The blast is visible in space which also disintegrated much of the surrounding landscape, pushing the entire body of water in the vicinity away. It also struck groups of Nephilim, burning them down simultaneously. *'The King: Throwing a Planet:' Han Dae-Wi combines his telekinesis and gravity manipulation to grab a planet and direct it towards his foes. *'Attraction and Repulsion:' Dae-Wi can use these forces in tandem with his physical abilities to compensate for his human physique, maximizing the concussive force of Kick of the Red Phoenix by combining it with repulsive force, and maximizing the momentum of his Basaltic Fist by combining it with attractive force, blasting a hole cleanly through four Gods. *'Inertia Manipulation:' Dae-Wi can manipulate inertia, using it in combination with his physical abilities such as Dance of the White Tiger to increase the power of his punches. When used in this way, Dae-Wi was able to completely obliterate Zeus' skeleton after it attempted to attack him post-mortem. Key: World Tournament Arc | Post-Revival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:The God Of High School Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Water Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4